Love The Way You Lie
Video:Eminem - Love The Way You Lie ft. Rihanna ---- |Album = Recovery (2010) |Released = 2010 |By = Eminem |Solos = Eminem and Rihanna |Adapter = none |Featured In = none }} 'Eminem | ''Rihanna ' ''Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe I can't breathe but I still fight, while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight High off her love, drunk from her hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint And I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates Me, she fucking hates me, and I love it, wait Where you going, I'm leaving you, no you ain't Come back, we're running right back here we go again It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good it's going great I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped who's that dude, I don't even know his name I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know, my own strength Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe when you're with 'em You meet, and neither one of you, even know what hit 'em Got that warm fuzzy feelin', yeah them chills used to get 'em Now you're gettin', fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em You'd swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em Now you're in each others' face, spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em You push pull each others' hair, scratch claw bit 'em Throw 'em down pin 'em, so lost in them moments when you're in 'em It's the rage that took over, it controls ya both So they say you're best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya 'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over It's a different day, sound like broken records playin' over But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window Guess that's why they call it window pane Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean Then we fall back into the same patterns, same routine But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded, baby please Come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me Maybe our relationship, isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall Next time, there will be no next time, I a- pologize, even though I know it's lies, I'm tired of The games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie |} Category:Downloaded Songs